I Wish
by RememberMyName410
Summary: Maura's slip of the tongue could change everything. Will Jane feel the same way, or will she reject Maura? Femslash Jane/Maura. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli was in love with Dr. Maura Isles and Dr. Maura Isles was in love with Detective Jane Rizzoli. The only problem was that neither of them had the guts to tell the other as they were both afraid of ruining their friendship. Jane had tried to fight it at the beginning but she had quickly realized that there was no point in fighting something like that. Maura, on the other hand, had accepted that she was in love with her best friend straight away. She had been with women before so she didn't experience the same shock as Jane did when she realized she loved a women. It wasn't until one day that Maura made the tiniest mistake whilst talking to Jane that everything changed.

It was just a normal working day for Jane and Maura. They didn't have a case so both were just doing paperwork. Maura had had her date with Dennis the night before and was pretty sure they wouldn't be going on another one. They had been spray painting on a building Dennis had shown her. At first she really hadn't wanted to but after a bit he had managed to convince her. After about one minute they were busted by none other than Frankie, her best friends brother. He had written her a fake court hearing slip. Of course, at the time, she hadn't known it was fake and was terrified that it would go on her squeaky-clean record. She decided she was going to speak to Jane about it in the morning.

She woke up and put on her new Chanel dress and Jimmy Choo 3 inch heels. She had showered the night before so showering again wasn't necessary. She got in her car and made her way towards the BPD station. She walked in looking like a super model, as per usual. She took the elevator down to the morgue so that she could leave her handbag and files down there before she went up to speak to Jane. She was surprised to see that Jane was already waiting for her down in the morgue.

"Morning Jane, how are you?" she said as she walked into the morgue.

Jane turned around having not yet seen Maura enter the morgue. Maura could see the surprise on her friends face and felt glad that she had decided to wear this slightly more revealing dress to work.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm good thanks. How was your date with Dennis?" she inquired. Jane didn't really want to know how happy Maura was with someone else but being the good friend that she is, she asked anyway.

"I won't be seeing him again." she replied. Jane couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face.

"Why not? I thought you liked him."

"I did. Well, I did until he made me break the law. I need you to help me with that by the way." Maura said whilst blushing. She was proud of her perfect record and was slightly embarrassed that she had been caught breaking the law.

"What did he make you do Maura?" Jane asked, now slightly worried that her friend had done something terrible.

"Look" she said as she pulled out the form that Frankie had given her. Jane took the form and read it quickly. Once she was finished she started to laugh and Maura just stared at her.

"Don't laugh!" Maura said once Jane had calmed down. "This could go on my record!"

"Yeah, it could" Jane replied with the signature Rizzoli grin plastered to her face. "If it were real! Frankie has written you a FAKE form!" she added quickly. Maura just stared at her. She was going to kill Frankie. If anyone could pull it off, it would be Maura Isles.

"What? I'm going to kill your brother!"

"You've got to admit it though. He pulled a great prank on you. You were shitting yourself about this weren't you!"

"Shut up" Maura said whilst blushing profusely.

"Yeah, well even if it was a prank, you still can't vandalize or next time he will write you a real one. I wouldn't want to have to cuff you!" she said flashing Maura her signature smile again.

With that she started to walk away. Well, she was walking away until she heard Maura say something she thought she would never hear come out of the smaller woman's mouth. She was almost sure she'd heard Maura say: I wish.

"What did you say Maur?" she said whilst spinning on her heals to look Maura straight in the eyes.

"Nothing important" she replied. She was now as red as a beetroot and that was the best reply she could come up with without lying. She new that if she lied she would break out in hives and Jane would know straight away that something was up.

"Yes you did Maura. What did you say?"

All Jane needed was for Maura to confirm that what she thought she had heard was what Maura had actually said. Maura decided that she would just say it. She was pretty sure that Jane had heard her anyway and that not telling her would just complicate things more as Jane wouldn't give her time to explain.

"I wish" Maura said whilst keeping her eyes trained on the floor. She realized that what she had just said could ruin everything.

Within seconds Jane was stood directly in front of Maura. Maura looked up and straight into the chocolate brown eyes that were now a shade darker than usual. She saw mixed emotions on Jane's face. Ones she knew to be confusion, happiness and lust.

"What do you mean Maur? Tell me." Jane said. They were now extremely close to each other.

"I mean I wish you would cuff me and..." she hesitated a bit. "And have your way with me." With that, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She was unbelievably embarrassed. She knew that nothing was going to be the same after this. It could either go extremely well, or diabolically bad.

Jane put her finger underneath Maura's chin and tilted her head up to look at her. She then cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"Don't cry Maura. Believe me, I've thought about it before." Jane said whilst staring straight into Maura's eyes. Maura could tell she was telling her the complete truth but then again, she didn't expect anything less from Jane. She knew Jane wouldn't lie to her about something like this.

"You have?" Maura asked, now intrigued.

Jane leaned down and brushed her lips against Maura's. She barely even touched her lips but it was still more than she ever thought she would get. She pulled away from Maura's lips and just looked into her eyes. She was looking to see if there was any sign of regret in the blondes eyes. She couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face.

"Does that answer your question?" Jane asked.

Maura couldn't form words so she did the second best thing. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jane was shocked at first but then responded with as much passion as she was given. They slowly started to get even more passionate, only pulling away to breath. Once they pulled away they quickly realized that they were viewable to anyone that came down into the morgue.

"My office. Now." Maura almost whispered. She took Jane's hand and led her into her office. The minute they were inside Maura locked the door and was instantly pushed against the door by Jane. She gasped as Jane's hands started to roam her body freely. Jane quickly consumed the smaller woman's lips in a passionate yet tender kiss. Maura moaned in approval and Jane pulled away to look at the now flustered Dr. Maura Isles.

"Someone's eager" she said as she continued to run her hands up and down Maura's sides.

"You have no idea" she breathed out whilst pushing Jane back towards her sofa. She pushed Jane down onto the sofa and straddled her lap.

They both knew that after what was about to inevitably happen, nothing would ever be the same. Jane needed to know that Maura wasn't going to run away after wards. She wouldn't be able to deal with that. She didn't just want to have casual sex with Maura, she wanted to be with her.

"Maur...Maur...Stop" Jane breathed out, her voice even huskier than usual. Maura pulled away, looking hurt. Jane quickly picked up on the look on the Doctors face.

"No Maura, I don't mean it like that. I just need to know whether you think this is going to be a one time thing or whether you want a relationship as well"

"I want to be with you Jane. I want to be the one you wake up with, the one you have breakfast with, the one you think about all day and the one you fall asleep with at night. So no, this isn't just a one time thing for me."

With that, Maura pressed a soft kiss to Jane's lips. Jane however was now sure that Maura wanted to be with her and wanted a lot more than a kiss. Maura obviously wanted the same judging by her dilated pupils and elevated heart beat. Jane pulled her into a more passionate kiss. Maura quickly started to run her tongue across Jane's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jane happily granted her entrance and their tongues started to brush together sensually. Both women moaned at the first contact. Jane returned to running her hands up and down Maura's sides, now getting a bit more adventurous with the placing of her hands. Maura brought her hands to the front of Jane's blouse to start unbuttoning the buttons. Once she had finished she pushed the blouse of off the brunettes shoulders and took in the image of Jane Rizzoli's top half now only clad in a black sports bra. Maura was now extremely aroused and the sight before her wasn't helping her self control.

"See something you like Dr. Isles?" Jane asked, a look of innocence on her face. Maura knew that Jane was anything but innocent at the moment.

"Mmmm" Maura hummed in approval.

"It seems I'm almost naked here. That's hardly fair, don't you think." With that she moved her hands to around the blondes body to the zipper at the back. She slowly started to drag it down her back until it was at the very bottom. She slid her hands into the back so that she could make contact with the smooth skin of Maura's back. She then brought her hands up to Maura's shoulders to slip the dress of off her gorgeous body. The sight before her eyes left her gobsmacked. She leaned forward to kiss Maura's neck. She slowly started to turn the light pecks into hot kisses all the way up to Maura's ear.

"You're gorgeous Maur" Jane said whilst slowly sucking Maura's earlobe into her mouth. She released it quickly and kissed her way up to a stunned Maura's lips. The kiss was quick but still passionate.

"Stand up Maur" Jane husked.

Maura did as she was told and stood up. As she did, the dress slipped down her body and pooled at her feet. Jane just sat there and stared at Maura, now clad only in a pair of green silk panties and a matching push up bra. Jane couldn't help but notice how well the bra accentuated Maura's already generous cleavage.

"Like what you see?" Maura said, a cute smile on her face. It was her turn to tease now.

"Hell yeah" Jane replied, her voice now unbelievably husky. Maura pulled Jane up into a hot kiss. Tongues tangled and hands roamed. They both moaned into the kiss as Maura started to undo Jane's pants. Once they were undone she pushed them to the floor. Jane quickly kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants. As she was doing so, Maura slipped her hands behind her back to undo her bra. Jane turned back around to see Maura clad only in her green panties. Jane pushed her back onto the sofa so that she was lying down. She then got on top off her, straddling her hips. She lent down to capture Maura's lips in a hot kiss. She slowly run her hand over Maura's abdomen and up to her breasts. She slowly started to massage it, encouraged slightly by Maura's moans. She started to lightly pinch Maura's nipple, earning her a gasp from the blonde. Maura pulled her mouth away for one second to demand one thing of off Jane.

"Off" she urged whilst tugging at Jane's bra. Jane put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. It fell to the floor and Maura's hands were almost instantaneously covering the brunettes breasts.

"Mmmmmm" Jane moaned as Maura started to lick one of her nipples. Maura then took Jane's nipple into her mouth and started to suck softly. When she heard Jane groan again she started to suck a bit harder. She pushed Jane back so that she became the one that was lying back on the sofa. She started to slowly place wet kisses down Jane's abdomen until she reached Jane's panties. She slid them down her legs and threw them on the floor. She then pushed Jane's legs apart and settled her head between them. She brought her hand around Jane's thigh so that she could rub Jane's clit with her thumb. She then licked Jane's center from the bottom of her slit to the top off her clit, enjoying the loud moan that escaped the brunettes lips.

"You taste wonderful" Maura moaned as she licked up her slit again. She then proceeded to thrust two fingers into Jane's wet core whilst simultaneously sucking her clit into her mouth. She set a comfortable rhythm and continued to suck on Jane's clit, sucking a bit harder every time. She could tell Jane was close by the way her inner muscles were convulsing around her fingers. She knew exactly how to push Jane over the edge.

"You're so tight and wet Jane" Maura husked whilst curving her fingers so that they would brush against Jane's g-spot. It only took a few strokes before Jane started to scream.

"Fuck Maur...I'm cumming...Fuck!" Jane moaned. She tried to be as quiet as possible but that was proving to be quite difficult.

Once Maura had licked off everything Jane had produced she made her way up Jane's body to place a passionate kiss on Jane's lips. The kiss started getting really hot and Jane could taste herself on Maura's lips. She quickly turned them over so that Maura was below her. She pulled Maura's panties down and moved back up her body to engulf one of her nipples into her mouth. She slipped her hand down the blondes body until she was running her long fingers through wet folds. She rubbed Maura's clit a couple of time before slowly pushing to fingers inside of her. Maura moaned instantaneously and the brunette knew that she was close. It only took a couple of strokes before Maura started screaming Jane's name.

"Jaaaaaane...Fuuuck Jane!" she cried as her juices gushed onto Jane's had. Jane waited until Maura had calmed down before taking her fingers out of Maura. She waited until she was sure Maura was watching her and then she licked all of Maura's cum of off her fingers. Maura pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on the brunettes lips. Before the kiss has a chance to deepen both there phones went off at the same time. They groaned and got up to answer them.

"We've got a case" Jane groaned as she turned around to look at Maura who had already started to get dressed.

"I know" she said as she signaled to her phone.

Once they were both dressed, Jane walked across the room to where Maura was standing. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pressed her lips against Maura's.

"That was amazing. Come to my house tonight and we can talk" Jane said. With that she turned around and started to walk out of the room. But before she left the room she turned around and said one thing to Maura.

"Oh, and you will probably end up staying the night so remember to bring a change of clothes for the morning because I plan on waking up with my arms wrapped around your naked body."

She then turned around and left the room leaving Maura blushing and wondering what the night would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had gone pretty well. The case had been simple enough. A cheating wife with a husband who was angry enough to kill. If no he couldn't have his wife, nobody could. So he killed her in an alley. However, he failed to see the tramp that was routing through trash around the corner. The tramp, however, did not fail to see him and could provide a detailed description of him. When Jane went to interview him she recognized him from the sketch and knew exactly the right questions to ask. She had wrapped it up within 15 minutes. Maura had examined the body and found that the cause of death was a bullet to the back of the head. The women had known that she was going to die and she had known who it was that was killing her. He had wanted her to know that she was his and if that wasn't good enough for her, she had to die. It was almost as if he had executed her. When Jane got the warrant to search his house, they found the gun in a trashcan outside. All the evidence had stacked up and he had no way of denying it. They had caught him.

They had also managed to go through the day without ripping the clothes of off each other. But, they would both be lying if they said the thought hadn't crossed their minds at some point in the day. That didn't mean that there weren't lingering glances and intense eye sex, though. Maura had been thinking about Jane all day. She had been wondering what Jane was going to say to her that evening. She had also been trying her hardest to forget what it was like to have sex with Jane because she knew that if she thought about it too much, there was no way she be able to stop herself from pulling Jane aside and ravishing her on the spot. Jane had also been thinking deeply about Maura for most of the day. Although, she was still focused when it mattered the most. It had only been a couple of hours since her encounter with Maura but she already found herself wanting more. She wanted to hear Maura scream her name again, she wanted to feel her come apart in her arms. And she was sure that the would be doing a lot more than talking when Maura came over. She had a plan. A plan that she was almost sure Maura would love.

The day ended and Jane went home on her own. She needed time to prepare so she told Maura to come to hers at 6. It was 4 o'clock when she got home so she was sure she'd have enough time to do everything she needed to. She decided to order a pizza instead of cooking. She knew that if she cooked, there was always the possibility of a fire and she didn't want to be putting out a fire when she could be doing _much_ more exciting things with Maura. She needed to talk to Maura before she went through with the second part of her plan because she didn't want to ruin things by messing up on the first night. She had decided to were some slightly more alluring underwear this time because the set she was wearing before weren't meant to be seen by other people. If she had known what was going to happen with Maura, she defiantly wouldn't have worn that scabby set of underwear. Especially when she had bought herself some sexy lingerie for times like these. Shortly before, she had bought herself a black lace set that she new made her look hot. Like, really hot. She had no idea why she had bought it, she just had. At 5:40 she ordered the pizza so that it would arrive shortly after Maura. She wanted to spend as little time as possible eating and talking. There were more exciting things to do with Maura.

Maura arrived at exactly 6 o'clock and Jane went to open the door. She opened it and the sight before her eyes stunned her. Her jaw hit the floor and her eyes popped out of her head. She was in a world of her own. Maura had changed since work because she had left her dress on the floor whilst she had been otherwise occupied with Jane, and that had left wrinkles on her perfectly ironed dress. She had changed into and even more revealing dress. It was an emerald green cocktail dress that left almost nothing to the imagination. It complemented her in all the right places and really made her eyes shine. On her feet were a pair of black Gucci 4 inch heels. Jane would have referred to them as 'fuck me' heels. Jane thought that Maura was clueless to the effect that these kind of outfits had on her, but, she wasn't. Maura knew exactly what she was doing to Jane. She wore these outfits _for_ Jane. At the beginning she had hoped that it would urge Jane on a bit. It almost had. Jane had had to use almost all of her self control to refrain from taking Maura against the nearest wall. Tonight though, Jane new she would be able to do something about it and that rekindled the flame that had been sizzling away in her stomach for the whole afternoon.

Once she had managed to stop drooling and close her mouth, she fully opened the door to let Maura in. She then closed the door and went straight to the kitchen to get Maura a wine and herself a beer. She then proceeded to go and sit next to Maura on the couch. Jane was the first to speak.

"Hey, I guess" she said nervously.

"Don't be nervous Jane" Maura said whilst rubbing her hand on Jane's thigh. She had instantly picked up on the fact that Jane was nervous. Not only had she studied human emotions, but she was also an expert on almost all things Jane Rizzoli.

"Ok. Do you want me to start or will you?"

"I'll start if you'd like me too. I want us to be together ,Jane. I want to take walks through the park, holding your hand. I want to be able to introduce you to people as 'Detective Jane Rizzoli, my girlfriend'. I want to know that no matter what happens, I'll always have you. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night and I want to wake up in your arms and make you breakfast. I want to grow old with you, Jane."

Maura was now slightly breathless and Jane just stared at her. She was processing the information that Maura had just fed her. She new that she felt exactly the same way, but she just didn't know how to express it. She wanted to tell Maura that she was deeply and madly in love with her but she couldn't find the words to do so. In the end, she settled for three simple words.

"I love you" she said whilst staring deeply into Maura's eyes. She suddenly found the courage to carry on. "I am madly in love with you Maura. Every time I'm with you my heart beats just a little bit faster. Every time you touch me, my breath catches in my throat. Every time we're alone I want to ravish you. I want you to be my girlfriend Maura. More than anything. I want you to know that I always be there for you. No matter what."

"I love you, Jane. Unconditionally." she replied as if it were something she said every day. It felt natural to tell Jane that she loved her.

Jane pulled her into a passionate kiss and before long, Maura was straddling Jane. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Maura stopped kissing Jane.

"Who's coming?" she asked.

"Pizza" Jane grinned. Maura rolled her eyes and got off of Jane's lap. Jane gave her one last peck on the lips and then finally went to answer the door. She paid the delivery guy and brought their pizza back to the couch. She had ordered them a large pepperoni pizza to share as they had both eaten at lunch. She opened the box and they started to eat. They were talking to each other about how their day had been and just normal things really. It was almost as if nothing had changed. Really, nothing had changed. They had acted like a married couple before. The only thing that had changed was that now they had hot, passionate sex instead of just sleepovers. Once they both had finished, Jane cleared the box up and went bact to sit next to Maura again. She decided that now was the time to ask Maura the question that had been bugging her all day.

"You know what you said earlier? About me cuffing you and having my way with you?" she paused momentarily to gather up the corouge to ask her the question. "Were you serious?"

"Yes, I was. But if you're not comfortable with that kind of thing then we don't ever have to do anything like that." Maura replied, the sincerest of expressions on her face.

"I have never done anything like it before because I've never trusted anyone enough to do it. Although, with you, I feel that it would be something I'd like to try. I have thought about it all day and I feel I would like to try it sooner rather than later. Would you still like to do it?"

"I would love to Jane. I am touched that you trust me enough to do this."

"Ok. But if I hurt you in any way, you have to tell me and if you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask." Jane replied, now slightly more confident.

"I will Jane, don't worry. I want this Jane, I want you." Maura said as she moved closer to caress Jane's cheek. She then leaned in and gave Jane a soft kiss.

"I want you too, Maur. Go wait in the bedroom for me and I'll be there in a minute."

With that Maura got off of the sofa and walked towards Jane's bedroom. When she was out of sight, Jane stood up and stripped herself of her clothes. She walke over to the drawer where she kept her handcuffs and grabbed them. She then walked over to the mirror and gave herself a once over. She looked sexy, and she knew it. She finally drew herself away from the mirror and started to walk towards her bedroom. She hesitated slightly before entering. The sight of Maura laying on her bed, hands behind her head, was really turning Jane on. Maura was wearing another push-up bra but this time it was a dark purple shade that really complemented her ivory skin tone. Maura looked up and saw Jane staring at her. She let a sultry smile play across her lips as she watched Jane walk across the room to the side of the bed. Jane got on the bed and straddled Maura's hips. She engulfed Maura's lips in a hot passionate kiss. Maura was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't notice Jane reach up and cuff her hands to the headboard. She only realized it when she tried to move her hands down to touch Jane's body. She let out a quiet moan. Even though they had barely even started, Maura was extremely aroused by the fact that Jane had complete and utter control of her. Jane noticed Maura's movement and decided that if she was going to do this, she was going to go all in. She knew how this worked. There was always a dominant personality, and a submissive personality. In the case Maura would be the submissive, which meant Jane would be the dominant. She also knew that the dominant personality had complete control of everything. She knew that Maura would tell her if she did anything to hurt her.

"No Maura, you can look but you can't touch." she said whilst tutting in disapproval. Maura just moaned in response and started to squirm in an attempt to get her body pressed against Jane's.

"No Maura. I don't want to have to punish you now, do I." Jane warned again. She didn't know what it was, but something about seeing Maura squirm underneath her really turned her on. She slid her hands from where she had them around Maura's sides and slid them up towards Maura's cleavage. She cupped Maura's breasts and then leaned down to place a hot, wet kiss on Maura's lips. Maura moaned again as Jane started to massage her nipples through her bra. Jane then reached her hands behind Maura's back and unhooked her bra. She then took the blondes ample breasts into her hands again and brushed the rough pads of her thumbs over her taut nipples.

"I love you're tits Maur. They're feel amazing in my hands. Do you like the way it feels to have me play with your gorgeous tits? Tell me Maur, talk to me." Jane purred. She slid her hand across Maura's stomach and down to cup her through her panties.

"Ohhh...Jane...It feels...ohhh...amazing!" Maura moaned. She was caught of guard when Jane slid two fingers under her panties to run them through wet heat. That was too much for Maura to handle. She bucked her hips into Jane's hand in an attempt to gain some friction. Jane instantly pushed Maura back down and removed her hand from inside the blondes panties.

"I told you what would happen if you did that again, didn't I. I think some punishment is in order Dr. Isles. Turn over." Jane husked out her voice now slightly more stern. She didn't think she would ever be this turned on without actually being touched.

Maura did as she was told, extremely happy that Jane had decided to take control. It turned her on like hell and she would happily admit that to Jane. Once she was lying on her stomach, hands cuffed above her head, Jane spoke to her again.

"Now Maura, I want you to count these ok? If you lose count, we will have to start again. We are going to do 10. Is that clear?"

Maura just nodded her head but that wasn't enough for Jane. She leaned her head down so that she was talking directly into Maura's ear.

"When I ask you a question I want you to answer. Is that clear?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"Yes." Maura replied in a breathy voice.

"Good." Jane husked. Before pulling away she bit down on the top of Maura's ear which earned her a gasp followed by a moan. She'd bit hard enough for Maura to register a slight pain but it was mostly a pleasurable feeling. She pulled away from the smaller woman's ear and brought her hands too Maura's ass. She grabbed the cheeks and gave them a rough squeeze, once again mixing pain with pleasure. Maura groaned again, only making Jane panties even wetter than they were before. She grabbed Maura's silk panties and slid them down her equally silky legs. She then threw them across the room and moved back up to cup Maura's ass once again.

"Stick your ass up in the air Maur. I want to have the perfect view of your perfect ass." Jane rasped.

Maura instantly lifted her ass until it was the perfect height for Jane to give it a hefty smack. Suddenly Jane lifted her hand and brought it back down to make contact with Maura's right butt cheek. The sound reverberated around the room. It wasn't the only sound though, as it was accompanied by a loud moan from Maura.

"Ohhhh...One." Maura moaned.

Jane did it two times more and was awarded by another two moans coming from Maura's mouth.

"Twoooo...Ohh...Threeee."

She continued to moan and count up until the very last one. Jane decided that as it was the tenth, she would give it an even harder smack.

"Ohhhh yes... Ten!" Maura moaned. Jane returned to where she been whispering in Maura's ear.

"Wow Dr. Isles, it seems like you can be a good girl after all." she husked into the blondes ear. She then grabbed Maura's sides and spun her around so that she was lying on her back underneath Jane. Jane leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on a waiting Maura's lips. She pulled away and started to kiss her way down the blondes body, kissing her way to each nipple and engulfing them in her warm, wet mouth. This, of course, made Maura moan the brunettes name and that made Jane extremely happy. She'd never gotten a response like that off of any of her lovers before. She then kissed down to Maura's bellybutton, slightly poking the top of her tongue in, eliciting a squeal from Maura. Then slowly she dragged her tongue from the blondes bellybutton down to her thighs, slowly getting closer and close to where she new Maura wanted her.

"Do you like how that feels Maur? Do you like how it feels to have my tongue so close to where you want me?" Jane rasped out. She then brought her hand away from where it was cupping Maura's full breast to rest on her stomach.

"Open." she demanded. Maura obviously complied, now unbelievably aroused. Jane gasped when she saw Maura's glistening folds open up to her. She took her hand from where it rested on the blondes stomach and moved it down to rub through Maura's wet folds, eliciting a moan from Maura.

"You're so wet Maura. And I bet you're tight as well. Do you want me to find out Maur? Do you want me to be inside you?" Jane said with a growl.

"Ohhh... Yes Jane...Please!" Maura virtually screamed and moaned at the same time.

With that Jane slid her long fingers down to Maura's slit and slowly started to push inside. At the same time she engulfed Maura's throbbing clit into her mouth and started to suck lightly. Maura screamed out in pleasure as Jane gave her clit a light nip and pulled away to say something.

"Wow Maura, I was right. You're so tight! I love being inside you." Jane husked as she scissored her fingers inside of Maura, stretching her.

"Oh...Yessss...Please Jane!" Maura moaned.

Jane decided that Maura had waited long enough so she curled her fingers to brush against Maura's inner walls and lowered her head again to suck on the blondes clit. She now sucked slightly harder, incorporating a couple of soft nips to Maura's clit. It was the perfect balance betwenn pain and pleasure. She kept thrusting her fingers inside of Maura until she felt her inner walls clench around her fingers.

"Ahhhh Jane...I'm cumming!" Maura screamed out. Jane thrust inside one more time and with that the blonde came all over her hand. Jane kept going all the way through Maura's intense orgasm, hoping to elongate the blondes pleasure. Once she was sure Maura had finished, she pulled out her fingers and licked off all of the blondes juices that had gushed onto them. Maura watched her, still in a post-coital haze. She then leaned up to place a soft kiss on the smaller woman's lips. Leaning over to the bedside table, she grabbed the key for the handcuffs and undid them. She then lowered Maura's body so that it was in a more comfortable position and got into bed with her. She pulled the covers over them and Maura turned around so that she was leaning against Jane's shoulder. She let her hand rest across Jane's bare stomach.

"That was amazing Jane. Thank you." Maura said as she leaned up, placing a soft kiss to Jane's lips. She tasted herself on Jane's lips.

"It's ok Maur. I actually quite enjoyed it." Jane said, looking straight into Maura's eyes.

"You did?" Maura inquired.

"Yeah" Jane answered calmly.

She then closed her eyes and waited for Maura to talk again. A few minutes later, she did.

"Jane?" Maura almost whispered.

"Yes Maur." Jane whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Maur. Forever and always." Jane said, pulling Maura tightly against her side. Maura snuggled into her side and they fit together perfectly.

**I hoped you guys liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to update but my computer decided to have a fit halfway through. I couldn't see half the screen which didn't help. It seems to have fixed itself though so hopefully it won't do it again. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. I plan on writhing a couple more stories through out the summer so if you liked this, make sure you put me on author alert. They will probably most have smut in them but I also love a bit of Rizzles fluff. Yours sincerely,**

**Ella.**


End file.
